SpongeBob and Sandy's Picnic
by Dreadwing216
Summary: SpongeBob asks Sandy on a picnic in which she agrees to go with him. Will SpongeBob confess his feelings to Sandy? Find out in this story! Contains Spandy. Romance and Friendship: 100%


So in this new story the sponge takes the squirrel on a picnic in Jellyfish Fields. Romance and Friendship: 100%.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SpongeBob! They belong to Stephen Hillenburg! I do own this story.

** SpongeBob and Sandy's Picnic **

In the town known as Bikini Bottom a certain yellow sea sponge named SpongeBob and a certain brown land squirrel named Sandy were heading to Jellyfish Fields taking a picnic basket with them. Sandy was wearing her purple dress (from the episode "Overbooked"). She wasn't even wearing her helmet!

Sandy: Gee thanks from taking me on a picnic SpongeBob. You are really caring to me. SpongeBob: You are very welcome Sandy. I want it to be romantic for us.

The yellow sponge had asked her yesterday if she would like to go with him and she said yes as he could remember the whole thing.

**Flashback **

SpongeBob was walking to Sandy's treedome holding a bouquet of flowers for her. He was going to ask her if she would like to go on a picnic with him. He then got on his water helmet and knocked her door as the water in the entrance drained. Sandy then walked to the door and opened it.

Sandy: Howdy SpongeBob! What ate you doing here? The yellow sponge smiled and he showed her the bouquet of flowers. SpongeBob: Here you are Sandy. I picked these up for you along the way.

Sandy looked at them And could only smile and smell the flowers. Sandy: Why thank you SpongeBob! I'm putting these on my bed side in a vase. As the squirrel walked into her treedome to place the flowers in her room SpongeBob had to ask the question.

SpongeBob: I must ask her the question! If she says "no" then I'll find someone else...oh wait. There is NO one else. He then saw Sandy come back out from the tree and walked to him again with her usual, bright smile.

Sandy: Thank you SpongeBob, you really care for me...unlike Squidward. Then SpongeBob finally asks her the question. He has to before it was too late.

SpongeBob: Hey Sandy...I was wondering...would you like to...go on a picnic with me tomorrow evening? He then waited for her reply and thinks she was going to say "no." But instead of rejection the squirrel then smiled at her friend, wrapped her arms around the sponge's square body and hugged him tight.

Sandy: Yes of course SpongeBob! I would love to go on a picnic with you! Which location did you have in mind? SpongeBob: Jellyfish Fields. They have lovely sunsets there!

The sponge then looked at Sandy who was thinking. Sandy: Sounds romantic and perfect! How about we go at the time of 6:30pm? SpongeBob: Sounds great!

Both of them looked at each other then it was time for SpongeBob to go home. SpongeBob: Well I'll see you tomorrow Sandy. The squirrel smiled then she called out to him. Sandy: Hey SpongeBob! The sponge turned around and in time as Sandy then walked over to him and told him this...

Sandy: I've invented this...a blue pill which let's me breathe underwater. So I don't need my helmet or suit tomorrow. I'm going to wear my purple dress.

Then she kisses SpongeBob on the cheek showing a BIG kiss mark on the sponge's side. This makes SpongeBob blush as he leaves the treedome in happiness.

**End of Flashback**

The two were walking into Jellyfish Fields and then find a really perfect place to set out their picnic. SpongeBob: Here's a perfect spot Sandy. What do you think? Sandy looks at the perfect view then at the sun in the orange sky. Sandy: It's perfect! Well let's set out the picnic stuff. SpongeBob: OK. Both the sponge and squirrel layed the picnic blanket, put down the plates of sandwiches, the spaghetti with meatballs, the tea cups and the desert...Victoria Sponge made by Sandy.

SpongeBob looked at the cake in amazement. Sandy smiled at the sponge and the two sat down on the blanket as if they were a couple in a romantic relationship. The sponge then got out a kettle and poured the tea in the cups. SpongeBob: I hope you like tea Sandy.

Sandy: I sure do SpongeBob! I had tea before when you first visited me. SpongeBob then remembered that and blushed in embarrassment. The squirrel then giggles at him.

SpongeBob then pours the tea into the two cups and took a sip from his cup. Sandy then took her cup and drank hers' and smiled with interest. Sandy: Oh this tea is so good SpongeBob! How did you manage to make it? SpongeBob: From the ingredients I found. He then showed the squirrel the list.

Sandy: Oh that's how...but still great tea! Next SpongeBob picked up his cheese and lettuce sandwich and eats it while Sandy eats her traditional favourite sandwich...chicken and bacon. The two eat their sandwiches however next there was the spaghetti and meatballs which looked delicious to the two.

Luckily SpongeBob bought his radio with him so he then turns it on and it plays the song "Cities in Dust" by the Everlore (I DO NOT own the song, or the band).

SpongeBob: Well let's dig in!

Sandy: You said it buddy!

The two then started eating the spaghetti and meatballs while looking at each other with romantic looks. While the song played on SpongeBob then started to eat a spaghetti strand but he didn't know that Sandy was eating the same strand.

The two eat the strand and arrive right in the middle with their lips together. Both of them realise this and started blushing. SpongeBob then cuts the strand in half but before he could say something Sandy then grabs the sponge and plants a romantic kiss on the lips.

SpongeBob then kisses back then like in my previous story (Ripped Pants -What Should've Happened) the two then start their French kiss/tongue wrestling match. After one minute the two ended their kiss and looked into each others eyes as the song on the radio ends.

Sandy: Wow...that was amazing SpongeBob! The yellow sponge looked flustered but happy at his friend. Then they noiteced the desert on the blanket and it was the Victoria Sponge Cake. It looked delicious and well baked.

SpongeBob: This delicious Sandy! You are a really good cook! Sandy couldn't help but smile at the sponge's remark since he loved her cooking.

Sandy: (blushing) Why thank you SpongeBob. You are very kind. Now let's have a piece of it. Sandy then got her knife and cutted a slice for both SpongeBob and for her. Once SpongeBob took his first bite of the sponge cake his tastebuds were tingling with flavour. He never tasted something SO good.

SpongeBob: Oh wow...this is SO good Sandy! This is delicious! The squirrel smiles at the sponge because he loves the taste of the cream and the jam. Sandy then gave SpongeBob another romantic kiss...on his cheek. The sponge now had a BIG kiss mark on his cheek making him blush. SpongeBob: More tea Sandy?

Sandy looked at her empty cup then held out her cup. Sandy: Yes please. The sponge then pours the tea into her cup then as she drinks it SpongeBob then has a thought inside his h1ead.

SpongeBob: (in his head) Should I tell Sandy my true feelings to her and say I love her or shouldn't I? Sandy on the other hand was thinking of something more fun and exciting...SpongeBob was too busy thinking about this he didn't noitece Sandy was about to tickle him!

She then pushed SpongeBob onto the floor and looked at him with a flirtasious smile. SpongeBob was now blushing a dark red. SpongeBob: (nervously) Uh...what are you going to do noww Sandy?

However Sandy didn't reply so she started to tickle his spongey body making him laugh out loud and squirming. SpongeBob: AHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! P-please s-s-stop-p-p S-s-s-s-andy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! However Sandy was only starting to enjoy herself.

Sandy: What and let you tackle me and start to run off? Not really! The squirrel continued to tickle the sponge for two minutes until SpongeBob finally broke out of Sandy's grasps and then pins her down onto the grass. SpongeBob: Now it's MY turn! The sponge then started tickling Sandy the samw way she did to him.

The squirrel was now laughing even more then SpongeBob was. She was more ticklish than he was! Sandy: Oh...HAHAHA! S-S-SpongeB-B-Bob! I C-c-c-can't take i-i-t-t-t anymore m-m-m-more! HAHAHAHA! Three minutes went by and SpongeBob decided to let a breather.

SpongeBob was smiling while Sandy was so flustered but happy since she tickiled him and he tickeled her. (weird huh?)

Sandy: Oh...you little sneak! That was sneaky! SpongeBob then noiteced the sunset then sat up and looked at it. SpongeBob: Hey Sandy...the sun is about to set. Do you want to watch? Sandy looked at the sunset thinking it looked magnificent. Sandy: Sure!

She then sits next to SpongeBob and looks over at the lovely view. Sandy: It's beatiful isn't it? SpongeBob looks at the squirrel then places his hand on hers'

SpongeBob: Yes...you are. He then blushes as Sandy looks at him. She smiles at the yellow sea sponge.

(Now here comes the exciting part...)

SpongeBob turned to face the squirrel...it was time for him to say what he feels for her. SpongeBob: Hey Sandy...I want to tell you this. Sandy looked at him.

Sandy: Yes buddy? The sponge was slightly blushing but he must say it! SpongeBob: Sandy...I...I love you! I've been in love with you since we first met!

The squirrel couldn't belive it! The guy she secretly loved had confessed his feelings! He loves her! She then grabbed him and hugged him tightly...well not too tight. Sandy: You don't know how long I wanted you to say that! I love you too! She then kissed him on the lips...again! SpongeBob then kissed back.

The two were making out as the sun sets then it turns to night time. The two then ended their second, romantic kiss and looked at each other. SpongeBob looked at his watch and saw it was 8:00pm. It was not sort of late but to the watch it was. SpongeBob: Well time to go home. Want me to walk you home Sandy?

Sandy: (in flirty tone) Well that would be lovely...SpongeBob. The two packed up the remains of the picnic then walked back home from Jellyfish Fields hand-in-hand.

The End

Hope you liked this story! Review if you want to or not.

SpongeBob and Sandy's Prom will be written soon! Until nexxt time...see you soon.


End file.
